


a terrifying clamour of trumpets [Podfic]

by BrickGrass



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Fuck Canon, M/M, Maes Hughes Lives, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Temporary Character Death, in spite of being a fic entirely about death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickGrass/pseuds/BrickGrass
Summary: Edward grabs Marcoh’s arm and says, “That stone – what can it heal, exactly?”The old man’s eyebrows rise to his forehead, and he looks like he already knows the answer when he goes, “Why do you ask, Edward?”There's no metallic footsteps so there’s no way Al’s close enough to hear them. “I’m sick,” he admits after another moment of deliberation.





	a terrifying clamour of trumpets [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a terrifying clamour of trumpets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011241) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 



> I spent a lot of time on this one, and I'm really happy with it! Thanks to my sister for helping me pick the music, Momotastic for the lovely cover she made for me, and of course ShanaStoryteller for the amazing fic.
> 
> If you're interested my tumblr is [here.](https://brickgrass.tumblr.com/)

Cover by the amazing [momotastic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic)!

##### Download

  * [MP3](https://brickgrass.uk/wp-content/uploads/Podfic/Fullmetal-Alchemist/A%20Terrifying%20Clamour%20Of%20Trumpets.mp3) | 89MB | 01:32:06



##### Streaming

##### Song

The song is [Love Love Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=beiPP_MGz6I) by Of Monsters And Men.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic Cover] a terrifying clamour of trumpets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372924) by [momopods (momotastic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods)




End file.
